Sol, Luna y Noche
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Nadie acierta a dar el grito y negar La mentira del rumor oficial De una historia que parece irreal Sin causa alguna [NaruHina] [InoHina]


_**Yukihana: Es un one-shot de san valentin pero me atrase en subirlo.**_

 **TITULO:** Sol, Luna y Noche  
AUTORA: **Yukihana-Hime**  
RESUMEN:  
Nadie acierta a dar el grito y negar  
La mentira del rumor oficial  
De una historia que parece irreal  
Sin causa alguna  
PAREJAS: NaruHina, InoHina  
GÉNEROS: Yuri, Drama, AU, Tragedia, Songfic.  
ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de personaje

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sol,**_ _ **luna**_ _ **y**_ _ **noche**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

En el centro de la capital de lo que alguna vez fue el un gran reino se encontraba una multitud reunida, atraídos por las fascinantes historias que un viajero compartía a cambio de unas cuantas monedas para poder comprar comida. El joven viajero de cabello rubio y ojos azules se ganaba de ese modo la vida, viajando de ciudad en ciudad para atestiguar por sí mismo las consecuencias de la tragedia sucedida años atrás y que afecto por completo a los reinados Uzumaki y Hyuga.

Una tragedia que arrebato a ambos reinos un futuro próspero cuando los reyes perdieron el rumbo de sus vidas, hundiéndose completamente en la oscuridad y tristeza, arrastrando a los habitantes sin desearlo. Lo que antes eran hermosas calles y casa, ahora solo era un camino lleno de polvo, sin gracia o belleza al igual que las casas, que carecían de todo. Los habitantes antes felices y llenos de buena salud, ahora eran escuálidos propensos a morir en cualquier momento por la más simple infección.

Y en medio de tan desdichada vida los habitantes lograron alegrar su día con las grandiosas historias del viajero, olvidándose de su desgracia personal aunque fuera por unos segundos en los que se hundían en su imaginación, recreando los escenarios que oían en los relatos.

La gran plaza en donde estaba reunida la población se llenó de aplausos cuando el rubio concluyo con el relato, reverenciándose levemente a su público que le regalaba alguna moneda. La multitud reunida poco a poco se disipo, dejando solo a los más jóvenes hablando con el forastero mientras recogía sus pocas pertenencias.

― Onii-chan, cuéntanos una más…―pedía una adolescente sujetando la manga de la camisa del narrador.― Por favor.

― Solo uno más. ―le apoyaron los amigos de la joven

― Por favor, Onii-chan. ―la última suplica provino de un azabache de ojos negros.

El rubio los miro debatiéndose internamente sobre qué hacer. Había ganado ese día lo suficiente para sobrevivir hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo, no había razón alguna para seguir narrando sus aventuras a lo largo de su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de situación, nunca faltaba quien le pidiera que contara algo más pero siempre se negaba, sin embargo en esta ocasión acepto.

― Está bien. Solo uno más. ―sonrió al ver a su joven público brincar de alegría.

Tomo asiento en la barda de la fuente o lo que tiempo atrás fungió como una, había aceptado porque esa ciudad era especial, además de que había terminado de contar sus historias más temprano de lo acostumbrado gracias a las pocas interrupciones que creo en esa ocasión su público. Apenas estaba atardeciendo, el cielo estaba en su fase de cambio, una batalla entre día y noche.

― ¿Qué tipo de historia quisieran escuchar en esta ocasión? ―pregunto amablemente.

Aprovechando que su audiencia pensaba su respuesta, miro detrás de ellos, desde su lugar podía ver claramente los restos del castillo de los antiguos reyes. Al igual que toda la ciudad, aquella majestuosa construcción había sufrido cambios negativos ante el descuido que le proporcionaron desde la tragedia. Le era un poco sorprendente que en aquellas ruinas aun vivieran los que fueron grandes reyes, y que se habían convertido ahora en solo dos personas hundidas en la tristeza de la perdida.

Dos reyes que habían perdido la riqueza más grande del mundo y con ello el deseo de vivir, olvidándose incluso de las personas a las que debían proteger. Lo que más curioso le parecía al joven viajero, era el hecho de que los pobladores no parecían culpar u odiar a sus antiguos gobernantes y por el contrario, parecían tenerles lastima y compasión.

― Yo quiero una historia antigua. ―un pequeño de 12 años atrajo su atención nuevamente.

― No, que sea de princesas y príncipes. ―se negó la joven que había pedido por una más al inicio siendo apoyada por las mujeres.

― No estaría mal una tragedia. ―agrego la mayor del grupo.

― Una historia de fantasía. ―propuso otra más pequeña.

― Ugg… a las niñas siempre les gusta lo cursi. ―dijo un joven con expresión de fastidio.

Una pequeña riña comenzó entre los adolescentes sobre lo que debía tratar la última historia que contaría el viajero. El rubio los miro preguntándose si debía intervenir o no, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso. Suspiro, buscando entre su repertorio de historias -algunas las escuchaba en los pueblos que visitaba y otras tanto eran aventuras propias-, una que incluyera las propuestas de su público.

 _Historia antigua… princesas y príncipes… tragedia… fantasía…_

Mordió su labio inferior al encontrar una vieja historia que conocía desde que cumplió 12 años. Miro una vez más el viejo castillo y encontró la motivación para contar aquella trágica historia. Aclaro su garganta, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes que no tardaron en guardar silencio para escucharle.

― Existe una vieja historia que podría interesarles. ―comenzó con un dulce tono de voz, sumergiendo desde el inicio a su público en la historia― En un mundo fantástico, mucho tiempo atrás, existían dos reinos. Ambos poderosos, prósperos y felices. El primer reinado pertenecía a la familia del viento, gobernado por ambos reyes, quienes eran felices con su hijo, al cual llamaban su pequeño sol. Por otro lado, el segundo reino era el del fuego, siendo solo gobernado por su rey, quien perdió a su reina cuando dio a luz a su segunda hija. ―tomo una pausa― Los reyes de ambos reinos eran personas pacíficas, pero no podían evitar que los demás reinos los envidiaran por la buena fortuna con la que contaban y decidieran declararles la guerra. No deseando que la guerra se desatara, encontraron una esperanza al unir los dos dominios, tal vez era contradictorio pero esperaban que al unir las grandes fuerzas que poseían, los demás reinos no se atrevieran a atacarlos.

― ¿Y cómo unirían los reinos si cada uno tenía a su rey? ―pregunto repentinamente la más pequeña de los presentes.

― Comprometiendo a sus hijos. ―respondió de manera tranquila el narrador― Desde antes de nacer, el príncipe del viento y la primera princesa del fuego fueron comprometidos. Su unión era la salvadora de sus reinos, juntos gobernarían ambas tierras como una sola. Sin embargo, si alguien con intensiones malvadas se enteraba de que la esperanza de los reinos era aquel enlace, podrían atentar contra los príncipes, por lo que cada rey tomo medidas para proteger a su descendencia. ―tomo aire mirando el viejo castillo― Para proteger la unión, decidieron que solo los altos mandos sabrían de la solución, lo mantendrían en secreto hasta que los príncipes cumplieran los 18 años y pudieran tomar bajo su cargo el futuro de su pueblo.

― ¿En secreto?

― Así es, sería un secreto para los pobladores. No obstante, el rey del fuego tomo otra medida para proteger a su pequeña, la mantendría confinada a los límites del castillo, el cual se convertiría en su mundo hasta que tuviera la edad acordad para unirse en matrimonio. Lo único que conocería la princesa Luna seria lo que estaba en el interior del muro que protegía su hogar. Por disposición del rey del fuego, los prometidos no podrían conocerse hasta que la princesa -siendo la menor de los dos- cumpliera los 18 años, ya que no quería ponerla en riesgo al salir del castillo para ir a conocer a su prometido o que el príncipe del viento corriera el mismo peligro por ir al reino vecino.

― ¿Cómo era la princesa Luna? ¿Y qué paso con el príncipe del viento, también lo encerraron? ¿Cómo era? ¿Se conocieron y enamoraron? ―el ataque de preguntas se presentó por parte de las más jóvenes del grupo.

― Espera… Espera…―pidió entre risas al verlas tan emocionadas― La princesa Luna era la más hermosa mujer. Su largo cabello azul rey parecía un manto estrellado que la protegía, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve recién caída de las esponjosas nubes, sus ojos eran tan perfectos y bellos como perlas, siendo bendecida con la bondad, amabilidad en su corazón. ―respondió la primera pregunta con tranquilidad― El príncipe Sol no fue encerrado en la seguridad de su castillo, él creció felizmente con la libertad de conocer el pueblo fuera de su hogar. El príncipe poseía un rubio cabello semejante al color del astro diurno, ojos tan azules y hermosos como un cielo despejado, y poseía…―se mordió levemente la lengua para impedir que palabras equivocadas salieran de sus labios―…poseía una personalidad tan alegre y fuerte, que atraía a cualquier persona. Tanto el príncipe Sol como la princesa Luna eran conscientes del deber que tenían desde antes de nacer, aceptando casarse con el contrario con la esperanza de amarlo y ser felices juntos. ―guardo silencio, creando repentinamente un ambiente ansioso― Y he aquí donde comienza la verdadera historia, en la fiesta del cumpleaños número 18 de la princesa del fuego…

 _Por fin el día más esperado había llegado, el momento en que el príncipe de las tierras del viento y la princesa de las tierras del fuego se conocerían. La princesa cumplía los 18 años y el rey había organizado una gran fiesta para festejarlo, las invitaciones a los nobles y personas importantes pero sobre todo al prometido, habían sido enviadas desde meses atrás. El castillo anfitrión era víctima del alboroto generado durante las preparaciones para esa noche, donde sucesos importantes marcarían el inicio de un amor verdadero manchado con la desgracia._

 _Y a pesar de la tensión que se sentía en todo el palacio, la primera princesa del reino seguía tranquilamente dormida, se había desvelado por la emoción que le generaba conocer por primera vez a su prometido que cuando al fin el sueño la envolvió estaba cerca el amanecer. Pero la noche se acercaba, por lo que aunque no deseara perturbar la paz de la bella durmiente, debía hacerlo. A_

 _La puerta de la alcoba de la primera princesa fue abierta después de no obtener respuesta a los toques en la puerta, del hueco de la puerta ligeramente abierta se asomó una hermosa jovencita de larga cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta alta, ojos azules como el más claro mar y figuraba envidiable, vistiendo el típico traje de las personas al servicio de la familia real, un kimono amarillo suave._

― _¿Princesa?_

 _No obteniendo nuevamente respuesta se adentró a la habitación encendiendo las luces para contrarrestar la oscuridad que envolvía el lugar, sonriendo al localizar a su bella ama dormía plácidamente en su cama. Con delicadeza acomodo un mechón del bello cabello azulado de la princesa para poder ver su cara. Al igual que todos los habitantes del castillo, pensaba en esa dulce joven como un ángel; dulce, amable, tímido, hermoso. Todo aquel que la conocía se enamoraba de ella y era por ello que estaba segura que los temores de la bella durmiente eran infundados._

 _Y es que a pesar de la emoción de conocer a la persona con la que uniría su vida, la joven princesa también se sentía nerviosa, preocupada y temerosa. ¿Qué tal si no era del agrado del príncipe o lo decepcionaba con alguna actitud? Debido a órdenes de su padre el único contacto que podía tener con el príncipe del viento había sido por medio de obsequios y una pequeña tarjeta con algún breve pensamiento. ¿Qué tal si el príncipe la había imaginado algo más de lo que ella era?_

 _Sin embargo la joven rubia había intentado alear todos los pensamientos negativos de la mente de su joven ama durante los días anteriores, segura de que el príncipe amaría a la princesa sin reparo, por lo que no temía que el prometido de a quien sirve fielmente la rechazara o lastimara. Ella misma había ayudado en la crianza de la peli-azul un año menor, había servido a la princesa Luna desde el momento en que fue llevada al castillo al cumplir 10 años._

― _Princesa, es hora de levantarse. ―dijo dándole un beso en la frente como era costumbre entre ellas._

 _Eran grandes amigas pero mantenían la postura de ama-sirviente enfrente de más personas, solo para mantener las apariencias para quienes no veían con buenos ojos que un sirviente no entendiera su lugar._

― _Solo un poco más. ―murmuro acomodándose mejor en la cama, se encontraba muy cómoda rodeada del calor de sus cobijas._

― _Eso es imposible, princesa. ―aclaro retirando de un jalón las mantas― Debe de levantarse y prepararse para su fiesta de 18 años. Todos hemos estado muy felices con los preparativos, debe poner de su parte._

― _Tienes razón. ―se reincorporo rápidamente al reparar en el día― Por cierto…―atrajo la atención de la rubia― Buenos días, Ino. ―sonrió abiertamente._

― _Buenos días, princesa. ―le regreso el gesto._

― _Moo~ Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre cuando estemos a solas. ―le regaño con un mohín― Hi~ na~ ta. ―deletreo― No eres una sirvienta, Ino. Eres de la nobleza, quizás no de mi país pero lo eres del país del fuego._

― _Quizás tenga un poco de razón… Bueno, tiene razón en todo. ―se corrigió ante la mirada de reproche de la menor― Pero mis reyes me dieron la importante misión de ser la doncella de la futura reina del fuego y viento, la unión que convertirá a dos reinos en uno solo, el más fuerte, próspero y hermoso en un futuro. ―la ayudo a desvestirse para que tomara su baño― Así que hasta que no esté casada, seguiré sirviéndole, mi princesa._

― _Estoy nerviosa, hoy por fin lo conoceré. ―confeso con un sonrojo mientras tallaban su espalda._

― _Es normal que esté nerviosa pero no tiene de que preocuparse, princesa…_

― _Hinata. ―le interrumpió juguetonamente._

― _No tienes de que preocuparte, Hinata. ―quería tranquilizar a su princesa por lo que la llamaría como normalmente hacia si es que lo que necesitaba― El príncipe Naruto es alguien divertido, amable y guapo. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando ambos teníamos 10 años antes de venir a vivir contigo como tu doncella_

― _De eso hace 9 años, Ino._

― _Tal vez, pero no creo que cambiara mucho en realidad. ―la rubia sonrió divertida― Los reyes son personas muy ambles, cariñosas y justas, el príncipe Naruto seguramente creció siendo todo un caballero bajo la guía de sus padres._

― _Supongo que tienes razón. ―acepto un poco más aliviada― La reina Kushina y el rey Minato son muy amables como mi familia._

 _La rubia sonrió al ver como la tranquilidad volvía a la joven peli-azul, que se mostró más animada el resto del baño, incluso reía recordando algunos de los extraños regalos que el príncipe le envió en el pasado, no porque tuviera un extravagante gusto, sino más bien porque deseaba compartir tan singular hallazgo con su futura esposa._

― _Bien, primero debe comer algo ya que se ha saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo. ―le mostro el vestido que ocuparía durante la fiesta._

― _Es hermoso. ―dijo al tomar en sus manos el atuendo que su padre mando hacer para que luciera ese día._

― _Las mejores costureras del reino han trabajado en él. ―le informo con una sonrisa al verla tan ilusionada― Y aunque me gustaría dejarla continuar con su baile con el varón vestido, me temo que el tiempo no es el mejor aliado por el momento. Primero la comida, después vestirte, maquillarte…_

― _Ya entendí. ―detuvo su danza― En ese caso, como siempre estoy en tus manos, Ino._

 _Ambas sonrieron y empezaron con su trabajo del momento, hacer que la princesa quedara impecable e impresionante para esa noche. Las pocas horas que tenían pasaron volando. Todo el castillo del fuego se encontraba listo para recibir a los invitados que comenzaban a llegar desde todas las regiones del reino. Esa noche toda tenía que salir perfecto._

― _Estoy aburrida, ¿todavía no es momento? -pregunto tras un suspiro, observando hacia afuera de su ventana._

 _Desde su habitación en el castillo lograba ver perfectamente la entrada, en donde los carruajes de los invitados se detenían un momento para que bajaran e ingresaran al lugar siendo recibidos por su padre y hermana menor. A petición de su padre, ella no se integraría a la fiesta hasta la llegada de su prometido._

― _Días atrás rogaba que este día se retrasara por sus nervios de conocer a su prometido y ahora quiere estar ahí cuanto antes. ―rio, levantando su mirada del libro que leía mientras le hacía compañía a su princesa durante la espera._

― _Bu… Bueno…―tartamudeo nerviosa―…Ya me aburrí y los nervios se han ido después de lo que me has contado sobre el príncipe Naruto. ―le sonrió._

― _Así que no le importa la fiesta, lo que quiere es ver al príncipe. ―dijo burlona, riendo al ver a su compañera incapaz de articular alguna palabra por culpa de la vergüenza― Jajá, no se preocupe, princesa. Ya no falta mucho._

― _Eso… eso es bueno de escuchar._

 _Acepto con sus mejillas sonrojadas y desviando su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, sonriendo agradecida de que Ino siempre lograra calmar sus ataques de pánico. Minutos después la puerta fuer tocada por otra chica del servicio, anunciándoles que el rey había solicitado la princesa de su hija mayor, salieron de la habitación en dirección al salón principal del castillo, pero antes de dar un paso para enfrentar a los invitados Hinata reviso que estuviera presentable temerosa de que algo se arruinara durante su caminata._

 _Todos los invitados aplaudieron al verla bajar las escaleras, siendo recibida por su padre a los pies de la misma. Los primeros en acercarse fueron los reyes del viento acompañados de su primogénito y su mano derecha. En el primer instante en que ambos prometidos intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas -una vivaz y la otra tímida- sintieron una gran atracción. Diferentes emociones sentimientos surgieron cuando el varón tomo la mano de su prometida para besarla como saludo al presentarse. Sensaciones electrizantes recorrían sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza y lo denominaron como amor a primera vista._

 _Después de una presentación adecuada, los reyes les brindaron la oportunidad de conocerse dejándolos andar libremente por los alrededores, claramente con sus guardianes pasos detrás. El joven príncipe noto a su compañera nerviosa, por lo que se le ocurrió una manera para intentar brindarle un poco de confianza y romper el hielo. Como todo un caballero hizo una reverencia invitándola a bailar, y aunque la princesa se sentía avergonzada, acepto tomando la mano que el príncipe le estiraba con las mejillas al rojo vivo._

 _Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se convirtieron en el centro de atención. Las personas en el centro de la pista les brindaron el espacio para que pudieran moverse libremente al ritmo del vals, deleitándose del hermoso baile que realizaban los prometidos._

 _Sin ser consciente Hinata olvido la vergüenza, comenzando a disfrutar del momento. Perdiéndose en la mirada azul cielo del príncipe Naruto, apreciando sus finos rasgos, acariciando el rubio cabello del contrario para comprobar si era tan suave como se imaginó años atrás cuando Ino lo describió y sintiendo curiosidad por las arcas en cada mejilla del varón. Ambos herederos se olvidaron de lo que les rodeaba e incluso de que apenas se conocían y continuaron en aquella danza tan sincroniza y hermosa, que parecía que habían practicado por años. Un mundo se creó solo para ellos y en donde nadie más podía entrar._

― _Entonces mi bella dama, ¿qué le parece su príncipe? ―le sonrió cerca del final de la melodía, había recuperado un poco de la realidad._

― _Espero que lo mismo que usted piensa de su princesa. ―contesto con una sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas, mirando directamente a los ojos azul zafiro que la hipnotizaron desde el inicio._

― _En ese caso, ¿usted piensa que soy lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida y seguramente del mundo? ―sonrió aun mas― Porque eso es lo que pensé al verla. Con esos hermosos ojos color perla que tiene, esa bella sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, con sus magníficas mejillas color carmín cual si fueran rosas y este magnífico cabello que me recuerda al momento en que el sol se oculta y las estrellas empiezan a brillar. ―acaricio con gran delicadeza cada parte mencionada, embelesado con la persona enfrente de él._

― _Palabras muy bellas, mi príncipe, pero no creo compararme con la hermosura de la naturaleza. Por el contrario, si hablamos de ello, me atrevo a decir que usted es sin duda como el día, su cabellera es tan radiante como el sol y sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado, su sonrisa similar a las esponjosas nubes blancas y…―enmudeció y enrojeció al darse cuenta de sus acciones tan confiadas hacia su prometido._

 _No podía creer que sumergida en un trance, se había atrevido a decir tales palabras y más tocando de manera tan abierta a un hombre al que acababa de conocer, y lo único que podía decir en su defensa es que el príncipe había alterado su mente._

― _Ese es un gran elogio, princesa Hinata._

 _La música se detuvo al igual que ellos. El rubio acerco a sus labios la mano ajena que había sostenido desde el comienzo del baile y planto un dulce beso nuevamente, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los contrarios. No quería perderse ninguna de las inocentes reacciones que su prometida hacía. Ambos sonrieron, continuando con algunas otras piezas musicales, en algunas perdiéndose en la mirada del contrario y en otras hablando de cualquier cosa que quisieran conocer de la persona con la que se casarían, incluso hablaron de los regalos que intercambiaron en el pasado._

 _ **Luna tiene lo que toda mujer**_

 _ **Sueña cuando se lo pide una estrella**_

 _ **El hombre que siempre soñó**_

 _ **Sol la quiere con el alma y la piel**_

 _ **Con el fuego que le corre en las venas**_

 _ **Con todo su corazón**_

 _Habían pasado varios días desde la fiesta y gracias a una propuesta del guardaespaldas de su promedio, así como la aprobación de su padre, la princesa luna podía disfrutar de la compañía de su enamorado a diario. El príncipe del viento permanecería durante un mes en el castillo del fuego para poder acercarse a su prometida y conocerse de manera adecuada, por supuesto en compañía del guardián del chico y la doncella de la chica._

 _Hinata sonreía llena de alegría en todo momento, recordando el baile que compartió con su prometido, sintiendo aun el tacto de las manos ajenas sobre su cuerpo pero sobre todo sintiéndose feliz con su compañía a diario durante sus actividades cotidianas. Naruto había propuesto que ella no interrumpiera su rutina solo por su presencia, ya que en realidad quería conocer sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, todo sobre ella, así como él le mostraría lo mismo durante su visita al castillo del viento más adelante._

 _Para la princesa, su prometido era el primer hombre que conocía que no fuera de su familia o sirviera a esta y eso le generaba un gran nerviosismo con tan solo intercambiar miradas. Ino le había asegurado que el príncipe sería una buena persona, comprobándolo por ella misma durante la fiesta, no solo era amable con los de su status, sino con las personas que ayudaron a la organización de la fiesta._

 _Era detallista con ella durante sus paseos, y la hacía reír constantemente con sus comentarios o sus acciones. En poco tiempo había descubierto que Naruto no era el típico príncipe que aparentaba ser algo que no era, y eso le gustaba a ella. La honestidad innata del rubio a veces podía aparecer en mal momento pero ella comprendió que era parte de su personalidad. Y gracias a Sasuke, el guardián del príncipe y su mejor amigo, logro conocer la infancia del rubio, escuchando como se esforzaba más que otros al no poseer un don innato y cargar con el hecho de ser el próximo heredero al trono, intentando no alcanzar las expectativas de los demás sino más bien, enorgullecer a sus padres._

 _Hinata estaba segura que Naruto era un gran hombre y estaba feliz que fuera su prometido, por lo que se esforzaría por poder ser capaz de ser alguien digna de estar a su lado. Quería ser su apoyo, ayudarlo a cargar con el peso que significa ser rey, ella lo vio en su padre, quien por desgracia no contaba con su reina._

 _Por su parte, Naruto no podía estar más feliz, la chica a la que le enviaba antes pequeños obsequios y que le enviaba algo en respuesta había resultado ser mejor de lo que se imaginó. Había sido cautivado por su belleza desde el inicio, y aun en contra de su creencia, se enamoró en el transcurso de los días siguientes al conocer más cosas sobre la chica tímida. Hinata no solo había resultado ser bella por fuera, también era dulce, risueña, honesta, comprensiva, entre muchas cosas más._

 _En el pasado conoció muchas mujeres por las que llego a sentir alguna atracción pero se decepcionaba rápidamente de ellas al saber que lo único que deseaban era lo que ganarían al casarse con un heredero al trono. La ultima había sido una pelirosa, incluso su nombre ya lo había olvidado, la chica se acercó a él e intento enamorarlo a pesar de que sabía que el príncipe estaba comprometido, sin embargo le vendió a un joven inexperto -en el amor- una fantasía de ellos dos felices, prometiendo que la amaría de manera tan fuerte como ella juraba amarlo, algo contrario de lo que sería aquella famosa prometida, quien seguramente solo lo aceptaría como un deber._

 _Un joven ingenuo y noble como Naruto le creyó, al punto de casi romper su compromiso -aun en contra de sus padres- por aquella mujer, la cual se escandalizo cuando supo que el seria desheredado y confeso sus verdaderas intenciones. Solo había soportado a un príncipe tan inútil y bobo -en palabras de ella- por un futuro asegurado. Después de aquello Naruto juro no enamorarse para no volver a sufrir, solo limitándose a cumplir con sus deberes como príncipe hasta que conoció a su futura prometida, la chica era tan honesta en sus reacciones._

 _Nerviosa, avergonzada, temerosa, valiente, feliz, ilusionada… todo era reflejado en el rostro de la princesa y maravillaban al príncipe, quien comenzaba a creer que había encontrado a la persona adecuada, prometiéndose hacerla feliz mientras estuviera a su lado._

 _Un duce amor iba creciendo y floreciendo dentro de ellos al paso de los días. Podían pasar horas hablando en el jardín sobre temas tan diferentes y sin sentido pero disfrutando hablarlos solo para escuchar la voz del contrario. Y al darse cuenta de sus gustos en común y más extraños comenzaron a hablar con total libertad de ellos. Se sentían cómodos con la compañía del contrario que en ocasiones olvidaban que existía algo más que ellos dos._

 _ **La princesa con su príncipe azul**_

 _ **Una historia envuelta en velo de tul**_

 _ **Sin un solo error en la puntuación**_

 _ **De cada escena**_

 _ **Un romance de novela de amor**_

 _ **Una historia sin dilema ni error**_

 _ **Ella y él, nacidos para amar**_

 _El príncipe había suplicado porque permitieran que su princesa saliera, el rey acepto al saber que era el último día en que su futuro hijo permanecería en el castillo, como heredero, Naruto no podía permanecer muy lejos de su reino. Era su último momento que compartirían por ahora, por lo que el rubio deseo regalarle una nueva experiencia a su futura reina, ver lo que había más allá de las murallas de su castillo._

 _Y a pesar de la sugerencia del rey de llevar una comitiva por seguridad, el príncipe había prometido proteger a la princesa a costa de su vida, juramente reforzado por el único guardia que los acompañaría. Sasuke e Ino los acompañarían en su pequeña expedición por los alrededores del reino, cuidándoles adecuadamente._

 _Hinata se mostró emociona cual niña en su primera expedición, y Naruto se sentía inmanente feliz viéndola sonreír y sus ojos brillar por cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. Pasearon por las calles del pueblo, disfrutaron de los espectáculos callejeros de diferentes artistas, comieron lo que se les antojaba sin preocuparse por la etiqueta, viviendo el momento libremente al pasar como simples pueblerinos para los demás._

 _Llegando a la última parada de su recorrido a percatarse que la noche comenzaba a llegar. Se encontraban en medio de la laguna cercana al castillo del fuego en un pequeño bote, admirando el hermoso anochecer que comenzaba manchar el cielo de tonalidades oscuras desplazando a los tonos cálidos, aunque Naruto más bien estaba viendo el perfil de la chica enfrente suyo._

― _Es un bonito lugar. ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la chica._

― _¡Lo es! ―exclamo eufórica― Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy. ―agrego un poco avergonzada por ser objetivo de la mirada azulina._

 _Mirándose fijamente guardaron nuevamente silencio, no sabiendo que decir para no hacer peor la separación. Ninguno deseaba poner distancia. Hinata regreso su mirar al manto oscuro que cada vez se apoderaba del cielo, buscando alguna solución a los sentimientos de tristeza que crecían dentro de ella._

― _¿Puedo saber que es lo que retiene tu atención dentro de ti? ―pregunto Naruto, acariciando la mejilla de la chica― Te pido que compartas conmigo lo que te mantiene en silencio. Me gusta escuchar tu voz._

― _No quisiera que te marcharas. ―confeso después de un minuto en silencio y con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _El rubio sonrió lleno de ternura al oír aquellas palabras que le costó decir a la princesa de la luna, que agacho el rostro por culpa de la vergüenza._

― _Y a mí me encantaría quedarme a tu lado. ―aseguro el príncipe― Sin embargo no puedo dejar que mis obligaciones se sigan acumulando…―coloco su dedo en los labios de su prometida que pensaba disculparse por decir algo tan egoísta― Pero puedo hacer algo para hacer la separación menor. ―Luna lo miro con emoción― Te prometo que regresare lo más pronto que pueda y cuando vuelva te llevare a donde tú quieras, pasaremos el día juntos como hoy. Y yo…_

―… _siempre cumples tu palabra. ―a completo Hinata con una sonrisa._

 _Naruto cumplió todo lo que llego a prometerle durante los días en que estuvo en el castillo del fuego, así fueran solo pequeñeces o imposibles de creer, como la vez que prometió hacer el desayuno para ella a cambio de que le dijera su comida favorita. Grande y conmovedora sorpresa se llevó al siguiente día en que Naruto le sirvió apenado el platillo, y aunque la presentación dejo mucho que desear -parecía quemado- la realidad es que lo disfruto, no supo si fue el sentimiento generado por tal detalle o porque el rubio en verdad tuvo cierto don al preparar por primera vez algo por si mismo._

― _Me gusta venir en otra ocasión, es un perfecto lugar para hacer un pequeño picnic. ―le sonrió a su prometido_

― _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, mi princesa. ―le regreso la sonrisa._

― _Hemos estado comprometidos desde pequeños, pero hasta hace poco que en realidad nos conocemos. ―comento repentinamente― ¿Qué piensas sobre ello? ―deseaba saber el pensar de su futuro esposo antes de que se marchara._

― _Que ciento que te conozco desde hace años. ―confeso mirando a Sasuke e Ino en un bote cercano al de ellos._

 _Naruto no quería que su guardián le escuchara ser tan sentimental o se burlaría de él durante el viaje, suficiente tendría escuchándolo decirle que su plan de enamorarse no había funcionado._

― _Tal vez hayan sido solo unos días pero me he sentido tan feliz a tu lado que me pareciera que has estado a mi lado el mismo tiempo que llevo viviendo. Te amo, Hinata. Y en verdad soy el hombre más feliz de saber que en un futuro cercano seremos esposos. ―le dio un beso en la palma de su mano._

― _Umm… Yo…―su rostro enrojeció ante la sinceridad del contrario, incapaz de encontrar palabra coherente_

― _No tienes que decir que me amas si no quieres, sé que es muy pronto para ti. ―la tranquilizo, acariciando el cabello azulado de la princesa― Solo quería que fueras consciente de mis sentimientos._

― _Gracias. Yo también soy feliz al haberlo conocido. ―tomo la mano del rubio entre las suyas y la llevo a su mejilla― He disfrutado de su visita._

― _A mí me alegra escucharlo. ―de reojo observo a su guardián indicarle que era tarde― Y aunque mi deseo seria alargar más este día, creo que es hora de regresar al castillo o el rey querrá arrancarme la cabeza y dejarla viuda antes de siquiera empezar con los preparativos de la boda._

 _Con una dulce risa y las mejillas sonrojadas a princesa asintió. El joven príncipe comenzó a remar de vuelta a la orilla, mientras la princesa acariciaba con una mano el agua al pasar y viendo el reflejo de la luna. Naruto observo también el reflejo del astro blanco, y el cómo iluminaba a su prometida._

― _Sabe…―llamo la atención de la chica―…en mi reino dicen que represento al sol, alumbrando las vidas de todos._

― _Me quiere presumir…―jugueteo la chica._

 _Ambos rieron y se sonrieron, antes de que el rubio detuviera de nuevo su labor de remar y se acercara a la contraria viéndola fijamente._

― _No se trata de eso._

― _Aunque yo concuerdo con ellos, príncipe. ―confeso la chica― La primera impresión que tuve de usted fue la de un sol, pensé que quedaría ciega de lo deslumbrante que es usted. ―la chica rio levemente al notar que su prometido se sonrojo._

― _En ese caso déjeme decirle princesa, que usted es como la luna, tan hermosa y brillante. ―retomo la palabra, intentando contener su vergüenza._

― _Pero no tan brillante como el sol._

― _El sol ilumina de día. Se podría decir que el sol es como el rey en una batalla, con su sola presencia se hace respetar pero…―acaricio la mejilla de la peli-azul, enfrentando su mirada a la contraria―…pero la luna que alumbra de noche es como la reina, brindando su apoyo al rey. Por mucha oscuridad que exista durante la noche, un pequeño rayo de luz puede terminar con ella. Y eso es igual a usted, una sola de sus sonrisas o con su hermosa presencia tranquiliza todo, incluso al mismo sol._

― _Linda manera de ver a los astros recientes. ―alabo la chica, no sabiendo que más decir, conmovida por las palabras de su prometido._

― _Yo soy el sol, princesa Hinata. ―la tomo de las manos― Y usted es mi reina, mi luna. ― Sello aquellas palabras con un cálido beso en los labios._

 _ **Nadie más, ella y él**_

 _ **Un amor tan perfecto**_

 _ **Son los dos, muestra fiel**_

 _ **De la causa y efecto**_

 _ **Tan sutil, tan total**_

 _ **Tan hermosa y deseable**_

 _ **Tan gentil, tan real**_

 _ **Tan apuesto y amable**_

 _Durante la fiesta se había anunciado el compromiso de los herederos, anunciando al pueblo al siguiente día la unión del reino del viento con el del fuego. Los aldeanos divulgaron rápidamente por todo el reino la noticia y desde ese momento el avance en la relación del príncipe y la princesa fue el tema de discusión entre los aldeanos. Todos deseosos de saber cómo avanzaba el amor entre los futuros esposos._

 _Los pobladores del reino del viento solo deseaban que aquel chiquillo revoltoso, travieso que vieron crecer, esforzándose más que nadie, fuera feliz al lado de una mujer digna de él. Su alegre príncipe había conquistado a su reino con su vitalidad y optimismo, por lo que aunque algunas jóvenes envidiaban a la prometida, rogaban que fuera alguien que le brindara felicidad a un chico de tan buen corazón._

 _Por otra parte los pobladores del reino del fuego, quienes habían solo oído de la dulzura de su primera princesa estaban felices de poder verla ahora que había cumplido los 18 años, solo la conocían por los comentarios de quienes trabajaban en el castillo, confirmando que era hermosa, amable, dulce. Y era por ello, que pedían a los dioses que la protegieran y deseaban su felicidad al lado del príncipe del viento._

 _Los meses pasaban y la fecha de boda era discutida por los reyes, que querían que la relación entre los jóvenes avanzara sin prisa. Como todo padre querían que su hijo o hija fuera feliz, por lo que rogaban porque el amor fuera lo que los uniera y no el deber de ver por su reino, por lo que se alegraban al ver que su relación se mostraba estable, y ellos se veían enamorados._

 _Ambos reinos festejaban la futura unión, que brindaría por igual beneficios. Un porvenir prometedor y con la alegría de que la relación de sus futuros gobernantes estaba asegurada y en buenas manos, siendo felices en compañía de una persona que amaban. Los rumores de que el amor de los herederos al trono continuaba creciendo era la comidilla de diario._

 _El príncipe solía visitar a su prometida al menos una vez por mes, quedándose en el reino del fuego por tres días, en los cuales se la vivía al lado de la princesa, paseando por el pueblo bajo la mirada de todos los aldeanos o en el interior del castillo, siempre procurando que la chica fuera feliz y obteniendo el mismo trato de parte de ella._

 _ **Noche ha sido desde un atardecer**_

 _ **Quien conoce los secretos de Luna**_

 _ **La amiga de su corazón**_

 _ **Confidente y consejera a la vez**_

 _ **Comprensiva y dulce como ninguna**_

 _ **Misterios no hay entre las dos**_

 _Entro a su habitación con una gran sonrisa, el príncipe Naruto se había retirado por ese día en el cual habían celebrado su sexto mes de relación. Sintiéndose feliz al haber prometido que la próxima visita seria solamente con una semana de separación y ella no podía dejar de desear porque esos siete días de separación pasaran rápidamente. Era gratificante y divertido hablar con el príncipe del viento, aunque dentro de su corazón había alguien que se ganaba el puesto número uno cuando se trataba de pasar el rato._

 _Su mejor amiga y prima de su prometido, Ino, aquella joven rubia que fue enviada por sus tíos -los reyes del viento-, para que la acompañara desde que cumplió los 9 años. La joven doncella había sido su compañera de juegos, así como de desventuras. Una amiga fiel en las buenas y las malas durante aquellos años encerrada en los límites de castillo en los que sus conocidos eran personas mayores a ella y a su pequeña hermana menor. Una compañera de tristezas y alegrías. Consejera de los cambios en su vida y confidente de sus sentimientos._

― _Y bien, ¿cómo le fue con el príncipe Naruto? ―cuestionó la rubia en cuanto su princesa cruzo la puerta de la habitación._

 _Cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y le dedico una sonrisa a Hinata que se sobresaltó al escuchar la repentina voz dentro de su cuarto, corriendo para lanzarse a abrazarla y contarle lo sucedido en su pequeña cita con el príncipe Naruto al lago en donde se dieron su primer beso._

― _¡Ino! ―ambas cayeron al suelo, riendo un poco antes de levantarse y sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama._

 _La joven princesa comenzó a detallarle su salida, reprochándole un poco su ausencia. La rubia había faltado a la salida dejando en su lugar a un guardia del reino debido a que debía ayudar en un asunto del castillo._

― _¿Sabes Ino? ―se encontraba recostada en su cama y su cabeza en el regazo de su mejor amiga, sintiendo leves caricias sobre cabello― Creo que me gusta el príncipe Naruto._

― _Eso es fácil de ver, princesa. ―rio un poco ante la inocencia de la contraria._

― _Si… bueno… quizás…―no sabía cómo poner en palabras sus sentimientos― Pero…_

― _¿Pero? ―arqueo una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa pero deteniendo las caricias al cabello azulado._

― _No lo sé. ―fijo su mirada perlada en la azulada― Creo que solo es… eso. ―confeso desviando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos― Lo… Lo que siento por él creo que es solo un gustar._

 _Ambas guardaron silencio, la princesa en espera de algún consejo de parte de la rubia, quien parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Hinata comenzaba a creer que había dicho algo inadecuado, después de todo era con el príncipe Naruto con quien compartiría su vida en el futuro._

― _In…_

― _No se preocupe, princesa. ―hablo de manera tranquila levantándose de su lugar, hablando dándole la espalda a la heredera― Aun si por ahora solo es un gustar, después, con el tiempo, seguramente se convertirá en amor. ―giro para encararla― El amor no nace en tan poco tiempo, se necesita paciencia. ―le aseguro_

― _Pero yo… no lo creo. ―dudo― No creo que pueda sentir algo más fuerte por el príncipe._

― _Jajaja…―rio un poco, no en forma de burla sino dándole a entender que le parecía ridículo ante lo vivido― Disculpe. ―hablo al notar el mohín en el rostro ajeno― El príncipe Naruto parece muy enamorado de usted, ¿por qué llegaría a una conclusión como esa?_

― _Nos volvimos besar…―se sonrojo― Con un poco más de ¿profundidad? ―ladeo la cabeza al no saber el término adecuado al describir un beso apasionado._

― _¿En serio? ―le tembló la voz― Que bien por usted, princesa. ―le dijo con una leve sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos y con las manos detrás de su espalda._

― _No está bien. Por eso te digo que está mal…―lo dijo en un susurro― No sentí nada en el beso. Las mariposas en mi estómago que sentí cuando me robo el primer beso no estaban en esta ocasión._

― _Princesa…―atrajo la mirada perlada― Solo debe de tener paciencia y tendrá la felicidad._

― _¿En verdad lo crees?_

― _Lo hago. ―le aseguro abrazándola fuertemente temiendo perderla, dándole un leve beso en la frente― Debe dejarse llevar por la felicidad y el confort que dice tener con el príncipe, el sabrá amarla adecuadamente._

― _Ino, te quiero mucho. ―correspondió el abrazo._

― _Lo sé. ―hablo sin sentimiento alguno._

― _Si fueras hombre, sin dudar digo que me caso contigo. ―bromeo al separarse del abrazo._

― _Me alegra escuchar eso...―le sonrió, acariciando los cabellos de la princesa._

 _ **::::::::::**_

 _Tal como le había prometido a su prometida, Naruto regreso una semana después. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado al tener como futura esposa a tan maravillosa chica. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo y poco ya le importaban las burlas de su mejor amigo, quien al poco tiempo perdió el interés en burlarse al verlo tan feliz. Aseguraba que amaba más cada día a Hinata y era algo que no podía evitar._

 _Incluso había pedido a sus padres realizar la boda cuanto antes, quería terminar con las constantes visitas ya que no quería separarse nuevamente de ella por tener que regresar a su reino. Quería formar una familia con ella._

― _Oh, príncipe, bienvenido sea. ―la ama de llaves lo recibió con una reverencia― Por favor, sígame a la sala en lo que la princesa baja._

 _Se encaminaron a una de las habitaciones del castillo, donde el rubio tomo asiento mientras su guardián inspeccionaba -como era su deber- el lugar, solo para asegurarse de que no corría peligro. Una chica del servicio había corrido a avisar a la princesa que su prometido estaba de vuelta, por lo que solo sería temporal su estadía en ese cuarto._

― _¿Desean tomar algo? ―pregunto antes de retirarse._

― _Solo agua. ―contesto el príncipe con una sonrisa― ¿Sasuke?_

― _Nada. ―contesto secamente el pelinegro, mirando hacia afuera por una de las ventanas._

― _De inmediato. ―le índico con un gesto a otra chica del servicio que fuera por la orden― La princesa no tardara, por favor tenga paciencia. ―pidió con la intención de retirarse._

― _¿Dónde se encuentra? ― la detuvo en la entrada, tal vez podía ir por ella él mismo._

― _En la biblioteca con la Señorita Ino, siempre están encerradas allí leyendo o jugando. ―respondió con una sonrisa._

 _El rubio frunció levemente el ceño e hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de la doncella de su prometida. Su mente recordó todas las veces que hablaba con su luna y siempre mencionaba a su doncella. No había conversación en donde no era mencionada la rubia y aun así, después de su mes de estadía en el castillo no la había vuelto a ver durante sus constantes visitas._

― _¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? ―pregunto Naruto fingiendo desinterés― Perdón, si lo pregunto no es por algo malo. ―aclaro rápidamente― Es solo que la princesa Hinata siempre me habla de ella, que me gustaría saber más sobre una persona importante para mí prometida._

― _Son muy unidas, mi príncipe. ―respondió felizmente la señora mayor, pensando que su futura reina había conseguido a alguien que se interesaba por aprender de ella― La señorita Ino nunca se ha separado de la princesa desde que la pusieron como su doncella personal. Desde entonces siempre están juntas. Para la princesa Hinata no hay mejor confidente que la señorita Ino. ―le aseguro._

― _Ya veo, gracias. ―le sonrió amablemente― Puedes retirarte, no quisiera perjudicar tu trabajo al retenerte más de lo debido._

― _Con su permiso, príncipe. ―hizo una reverencia y salió del salón, dejando al príncipe con su guardián._

― _¿Por qué lo preguntas, Naruto? ―interrogo su fiel compañero, hablándole de manera tan casual al estar solos._

 _Sasuke era hijo de una familia noble del reino del viento, la familia Uchiha, quienes habían jurado lealtad a la familia real. Y él había sido asignado a servir al príncipe y aunque al principio su relación no fue tan buena, incluso sus padres pensaron cambiarlo y que su hermano mayor sirviera al príncipe, habían mejorado su relación. Eran grandes amigos, confidentes de todo. Y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo lo inquietaba y era su deber ayudarlo._

― _Sasuke, ¿tú qué piensas de Ino? ―se recargo en el respaldo de la silla― Desde que conozco a la princesa Hinata no para de hablar de Ino y siempre que venimos nos dicen que esta juntas. Y durante la fiesta en que conocí a Hinata vi a Ino después de mucho tiempo pero no intercambie grandes palabras con ella, y en realidad no lo hice a pesar de que estuvimos aquí por un mes después de aquel día._

― _¿A dónde quieres llegar? ―pregunto cortante, sabía que a su príncipe le gustaba rodear el tema._

― _Si es la doncella de mi prometida debería estar siempre con ella ¿cierto? ―el azabache asintió― Pero cuando la princesa está conmigo, Ino no aparece más que para anunciar que ya es tarde. ¿No te parece raro?_

― _No lo sé, Naruto. Pero estoy de acuerdo que es extraño._

― _Es como si no quisiera que la vea. ―comento al aire el rubio, suspirando― Hay algo que no me agrada en la actitud que muestra Ino, cuando era más pequeño ella era muy gentil conmigo pero ahora…_

― _¿Quieres que investigue?_

― _Por favor, no quisiera que nada malo le pasara a mi princesa por culpa de mi familia._

― _Príncipe Naruto, lamento la demora._

 _La conversación entre los amigos quedo suspendida al ser interrumpida pos la disculpa de la princesa Luna, quien entraba con una sonrisa dejando la puerta medio abierta._

― _No se preocupe por eso, mi princesa. ―Naruto se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla._

 _Sasuke alcanzo a notar detrás de los herederos por un momento una sombra, a quien identifico como la prima de su príncipe. La chica observaba a los prometidos con una mirada completamente vacía y con gran seriedad, para luego retirarse al notar que fue vista por el guardián. Aquella mirada sin sentimiento alguno inquieto al Uchiha, por lo que no tardo en retirarse, dejando a los prometidos solos para que disfrutaran de su tiempo, él tenía un trabajo que hacer._

― _Me hace tan feliz verte tan pronto. ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, abrazando a su prometida una vez quedaron solos._

 _Al salir de la sala, Sasuke vago por los pasillos del castillo, escuchando las conversaciones de os empleados y preguntando de vez en cuando sobre la doncella de la princesa, fingiendo al excusar su curiosidad como interés por la chica, no obstante, no recibió otras palabras diferentes a que Ino era un buena chica, alegre y fiel, y la respuesta a la pregunta más importante, era siempre la misma:_

 _ **~"Son las mejores amigas"~**_

 _Sin tener prueba alguna sobre que algo estaba mal y sin más tener que aceptar que la relación de las chicas era algo lindo, sentía una gran inquietud hacia la rubia, no siendo capaz de olvidar aquella mirada sin emoción alguna que le dirigió a los herederos al trono. Algo dentro de sí le decía que la prima de su rey ocultaba algo y él tenía que descubrir que no fuera nada malo, y un desastre diera lugar. Dentro de él el sentimiento preocupante no desaparecía, seguro de que Ino ocultaba algo detrás de esa mascara de doncella perfecta, por lo que no quitaría su mirada de ella._

 _Y era por ello que al siguiente día de su llegada, dejo a Naruto y Hinata solos en los alrededores internos del castillo seguro de que estarían a salvos, dedicándose durante todo el día y parte de la noche siguiendo a la rubia a una distancia prudente para no perder detalle de ella sin ser notado. Y a pesar de ello no vio ninguna actitud extraña de parte de Ino, hacia sus deberes lo mejor que podía, hablaba con los demás sirvientes de lo más normal, se preocupaba porque la princesa siempre fuera atendida aun si ella no estaba a su lado… no había nada raro en la chica a excepción de que evitaba estar cerca de donde su princesa pasaba el rato con su prometido, excusándose con el trabajo que tenía._

 _Y solo una vez se puso alerta, siendo cuando Ino se topó por accidente con los príncipes y a pesar que la princesa Hinata le llamo para que se sentara con ellos, la rubia se negó con una sonrisa amable y nerviosa para luego alejarse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Sasuke la alcanzo a escuchar maldiciendo a Naruto claramente frustrada._

 _Estaba por dar su vigilancia en el momento en que vio que Ino se dirigía a preparar las cosas para que la princesa tomara un baño después de la cena pero se mantuvo cerca en espera de que Hinata llegara para luego dar su reporte a Naruto. Le diría al príncipe Sol que su preocupación no era necesaria, que a pesar de la actitud fría de la rubia hacia su persona era una fiel doncella para la princesa. Siempre atenta con las necesidades de la princesa, mostrándose alegre, amable y cariñosa, como si todo lo de alrededor dejara de existir excepto la princesa, algo a considerar para los más fieles servidores dela familia real, priorizando siempre al de mayor rango._

 _Mantendría aun la mirada sobre la rubia pero quería tranquilizar rápidamente a su príncipe para que se centrara en su compromiso, sin embargo, él mismo se extrañó cuando pasada la media noche la princesa aun no regresaba a sus aposentos, por lo que dejando a Ino en el cuarto y se dirigió el mismo al cuarto de su príncipe para asegurarse de que se encontraba a salvo._

 _Cuando llego a la habitación de su príncipe se topó con la princesa, la cual salía con un gran sonrojo y cubriéndose con una bata. Hinata intenso decir algo pero avergonzada a más no poder prefirió pasar de largo al guardián de su prometido, corriendo a su habitación para reflexionar en lo sucedido. Al ingresar al cuarto, Sasuke se topó con un alegre Naruto, que no dejaba de rodar sobre la cama claramente alegre._

 _La sorpresa se apodero de su rostro al intuir lo sucedido. Negó con la cabeza, era por razones así que los reyes le encomendaron a su impulsivo hijo. Conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía que Naruto no pensaba las cosas, simplemente se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos y emociones, causando a veces problemas sin mala intención. ¿Y ahora qué les diría a los reyes del viento? Con frustración paso su mano por su cabello color azabache, regañándose por dejarlo solo._

― _¡Sasuke! ―exclamo Naruto al notar a su guardián, avergonzado por ser atrapado en mal -o muy buen- momento― Tú… ¿Cu… cuando llegaste?_

― _Poco menos de un minuto. ―suspiro, con la mano en la frente_

― _Yo… yo estaba por ir a… a dormir…―intento mentir de manera fatal._

― _Vayamos al grano Naruto. Me topé con la princesa al llegar. ―demando, sin ánimos de rodear el asunto― Por su apariencia y lo que veo aquí tengo una idea de lo que hiciste. ―el rubio frunció el ceño― ¿Es que no pensaste en las consecuencias al poseer a la princesa antes de tiempo?_

― _La intimidad entre mi prometida y yo no es algo que…_

― _Te equivocas, ¿qué crees que piense el rey? ―le interrumpió severamente― ¿Si quiera lo consideraste? Es una ofensa hacia la familia real del fuego_

― _Lo siento. No lo pensé realmente, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás. ―el rubio suspiro, entregándole la razón al contrario, se había dejado llevar por su amor que olvido las reglas a llevar― Me hare responsable de todo. Me disculpare con el rey apropiadamente, pidiendo su comprensión y aceptare cualquier castigo que quiera darme, para no perjudicar la alianza entre nuestro reinos. ―se levantó para buscar ropa adecuada para ir en busca del rey en ese momento, era un tema delicado por lo que tenía que hacerlo sin perder tiempo― También hablare con Hinata sobre ello adecuadamente mañana._

― _Me alegra ver que has madurado, usuratonkachi._

― _No me digas así. ―fingió enfado, estaba acostumbrado y había aceptado en el insulto de su mejor amigo como una muestra de cariño._

― _Sí, sí. Lo que digas. ―Sasuke se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona_

― _Y Sasuke. ―el azabache lo miro sin entender el repentino cambio tono de su voz._

― _¿Qué sucede?_

― _Que sea la primera y última vez que ves a mi futura esposa en paños menores. ―había recordado su molestia al oír a su guardián al inicio_

 _Sasuke paso con dificultad saliva, la advertencia de su príncipe lo tomo desprevenido, recomponiendo su expresión neutral cuando Naruto termino de arreglarse para el encuentro que tendría con el rey, había alistado también sus maletas por si le exigían retirarse. Aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos sin importar el precio._

― _Bien, vayamos que me corten la cabeza. ―bromeo._

 _ **:::::::::::**_

 _El rey a pesar de que estaba furioso porque el príncipe vecino y su hija no esperaran al matrimonio para consumar su unión, se sintió orgullo al ver la mirada determinada del príncipe rubio al decir que se haría responsable y aceptaría cualquier consecuencia. Busco calmarse ante el pensamiento de que eran jóvenes y al final de todo terminarían casándose, así como por el bienestar de su reino, el cual estaba eufórico ante la próxima unión._

 _Después de un sermón de casi toda la madrugada y de arreglar las medidas a tomar, permitió que el príncipe continuara en el castillo hasta la siguiente noche como estaba previsto, acordando que arreglarían la situación solo entre ellos y los reyes del viento, ahorrándole a la princesa Luna la vergüenza de que tuviera que tocar un tema tan privado._

 _Era la última noche que pasarían en el castillo del fuego y se encontraban cenando el rey, las princesas en compañía del príncipe y su guardián. El príncipe Naruto hablaba muy animadamente con el rey ahora que habían dejado todo en claro, mientras que Hanabi -la segunda princesa- platicaba amenamente con su hermana mayor. Sasuke se mantenía callado observando todo el lugar sin interés realmente en nada, agradecido con los dioses por permitir que su príncipe seguía vivo._

 _Ahora que aquel asunto había quedado en un acuerdo mutuo, el azabache sentía que el alma le volvía el alma. Cerca de terminar sus alimentos y alzar la mirada, noto que la princesa Luna por más que sonriera y hablara con su hermana menor, se veía aburrida mirando constantemente y de manera disimulada el asiento a su lado, el cual se encontraba vació debido a que Ino no estaba cenando con ellos y había decidido a cenar con los demás miembros de la servidumbre._

 _No soportando estar un minutos más con su príncipe que moría de la alegría y de amor, decidió salir de la habitación para pasear cerca de la media noche. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo apenas iluminados por algunas velas. Cerca de os pasillos de las habitaciones de la familia real, el Uchiha se preguntó si su príncipe sol noto el cambio de actitud de la princesa durante todo el día, conocía que era demasiado tímida pero por ese día la había notado ausente en todo y Naruto no parecía darse cuenta de ello._

 _Una vez llego al jardín principal se dedicó a ver el firmamento, sintiendo tranquilidad hasta que vio a la lejanía pasar la figura de una mujer a la que identifico como Ino, la cual seguramente regresaba a su habitación después de ver si la princesa no necesitaba nada más por esa noche. Hubiera dejado pasar el momento de no ser porque recordó la intranquilidad que aquella chica le hacía sentir, así como la actitud de la princesa ante su ausencia. Tenía tantas dudas pero ninguna prueba de que algo estuviera mal._

 _Se levantó del lugar decidido a enfrentar a Ino, no era bueno olvidando asuntos que le parecían importantes y lo mejor que sabía hacer era enfrentar los problemas de frente. Su especialidad en la guardia del reino del viento eran los interrogatorios, obteniendo siempre respuestas satisfactorias. Confrontaría directamente a la rubia y se libraría de sus dudas, tomando la decisión correcta basada en lo que descubriera. A pocos pasos de llegar a la habitación de la rubia detuvo su andar al escuchar algunos gritos. Sintiendo curiosidad se asomó por la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta descubriendo que en el lugar estaba la princesa, la cual mantenía una discusión unilateral con la rubia. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Hinata alzar la voz exigiendo algo, acorralando con preguntas a la rubia que parecía agotada e irritada, dando cada vez más pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse de la heredera al no querer responder nada._

― _Vamos Ino, dime que sucede. Ya no estás conmigo. Me evitas lo más posible y hoy…―la voz de Hinata se quebró― Hoy no fuiste a cenar con nosotros. ―intento acercarse a ella pero nuevamente la rubia se alejó― Ino me preocupo por ti. Te amo y lo sabes._

 _Ino la miro desconcertada e incluso un poco ofendida. Sabía que las palabras de su princesa eran sinceras así como sus sentimientos pero era eso mismo lo que la lastimaba. Estaba harta. Dolida. Demasiado dolida después de que la noche anterior vio el estado poco decente en que su princesa llego a la habitación. Hinata la miro avergonzada y le pidió que se retirar sin darle explicación, tal vez su imaginación no hubiera llegado muy lejos pero las respuestas sobre qué había sucedido llegaron cuando vio a su primo y a su guardián dirigirse a la alcoba del rey, escuchando la conversación a escondidas. Su princesa había intimado con su prometido._

― _¡Ese es el problema! ―grito, bajando el nivel de su voz al darse cuenta que asusto a su ama― Ese es el problema, princesa. Su amor hacia mi solamente es de hermandad. ―Ino se mostró dolida pero decidida con lo que diría, parecía ya no tener más que perder― Cada vez que viene el príncipe Naruto no puedo contenerme, me molesta verla con él. Estos celos me están matando. Él la está alejando de mí. ―su cuerpo temblaba y sollozos interrumpían su hablar de vez en cuando― Sabía que esto sucedería cuando usted cumpliera los 18 años, me prepare mentalmente para esto, decidí mantenerme al margen pero… pero parece que no puedo. Estos sentimientos que tengo hacia usted desde hace años se están desbordando, y no puedo contenerlos. ¡La amo! ―confeso mirándola directamente con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas― No como mi futura reina, hermana, una amiga o prima. De ninguna de esas maneras. ―negaba repetidamente con la cabeza― Yo la amo con romanticismo, como una pareja..._

 _Ino enmudeció repentinamente al ver como de los ojos color perla de su amada se escapaban pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Hinata parecía estar en un estado de shock después de oírla. Fue en ese momento en que Ino recapacito en lo que había confesado._

― _¿Princesa? ―no obtuvo respuesta― Oh no, esto no puede ser... Llevo años ocultando estos sentimientos, resignadamente que usted nunca los sabría y míreme ahora... diciéndolos porque ha crecido demasiado..._

 _Sasuke se alejó cuando la rubia salió corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a una atónita princesa, prefiriendo alejarse antes de ser descubierto, el pelinegro regreso a la habitación que ocupaba al lado de su heredero. Estaba igual de impactado que la princesa, nunca espero que sus respuestas llegaran de forma tan directa, tenía mucho que pensar y ver qué le diría a Naruto, no deseando opacar la felicidad que lo arrullaba._

 _Hinata reacciono minutos después de que tanto Ino como Sasuke se retiraron, lleno detrás de su doncella. Había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir las razones del alejamiento de su mejor amiga, pero lejos de estar molesta con ella estaba furiosa consigo mismo, había lastimado a su persona más importante por no reflexionar su sentir desde el inicio._

 _Así como Ino conocía muy bien a su futura reina, Hinata conocía igual a Ino, por lo que dedujo con rapidez el lugar donde podría estar refugiándose. Llego a una de las torres de vigilancia del castillo, la más alejada y que ellas solían usar antes como guarida ya que no se utilizaba desde hacía años. Conforme se acercaba a la cima alcanzo a escuchar el llanto de su doncella por lo que apresuro el paso. Se estremeció al verla hecha un ovillo en una de las esquina, sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, ojos fuertemente cerrados siendo tallados por sus puños mientras su cuerpo temblaba._

 _Hinata estaba segura que nunca vio a Ino tan vulnerable. Su doncella siempre le pareció alguien de un fuerte carácter y confianza, motivos por los que la admiraba desde que llego a su vida. Sintió su corazón estrujarse al saber que era su culpa el estado de su confidente, nunca fue su intención hacerle algún daño y al final es lo que había hecho al no darse cuenta antes de lo que descubrió la noche anterior después de su encuentro con el príncipe Naruto. Se mordió el labio inferior con una mano en el pecho, acercándose a la rubia mientras juntaba un poco de valor, quería ser honesta como su doncella había sido._

― _Ino…―llamo dulcemente, recibiendo un estremecimiento del cuerpo ajeno._

― _Por favor váyase...―suplico la rubia incapaz de dejar de llorar― Mañana me iré y no la molestare más... veré que decirles al rey..._

 _No completo la frase porque los labios de su princesa la habían acallado. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y el llanto ceso ante la sorpresa, observando a su querida princesa tan cerca. Cuando se separaron aun la miraba confundida, buscando alguna explicación._

― _Ino, yo..._

― _Por favor, no me dé su lastima..._

― _¡No es lástima! ―la volvió a interrumpir― Escucha, recuerdas que te dije que no sentí nada por el príncipe Naruto cuando me beso, a pesar de que me dijiste que tuviera paciencia y que me dejara llevar por el momento, nada sucedió. ―enrojeció ante lo que confesaría― Ayer el príncipe y yo…_

― _Lo sé. ―la interrumpió rápidamente, no deseaba oír de los labios de su amada lo que sucedió con su prometido._

― _Ino, no es… no es lo que crees. ―se apresuró a aclarar― Es verdad que me gusta el príncipe Naruto y no me arrepiento de lo sucedido con él, a excepción de que te lastime durante estos meses, pero… pero lo que quiero decir es que, de no ser por lo de ayer yo no hubiera aclarado mis sentimientos. Justo ahora que me dices que me amas, no puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea felicidad, estoy tan feliz... Ino... qué siento que podría morir de lo fuerte que late mi corazón. ―tomo la mano de la rubia y la llevo a su pecho― Te amo._

― _Pero… ¿pero el príncipe? ―Ino sabía que su princesa era incapaz de mentir, razón por la que creía cuando le decía que la amaba._

― _Ayer, después de que regrese a mi cuarto, reflexione durante toda la noche. Ya te lo dije, en verdad me gusta el príncipe y es por ello que no rechace in… inti…―se sentía avergonzada― siguiendo tu consejo me deje guiar por el momento y termine intimando con el príncipe, pero me di cuenta que mi sentimientos por él no disminuyeron ni aumentaron a pesar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Él es un gran hombre y sé que será un gran gobernante, pero yo no puedo amarlo del modo que te amo a ti. ―Hinata sintió una leve tensión en la mano que sostenía al confesar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero quería ser igual de sincera que la rubia― La persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado, en las buenas y las malas, brindándome su apoyo incondicional a pesar de mi personalidad. Te amo Ino… en verdad…_

 _La rubia no pudo evitar acallarla con sus labios, intercambiando un beso lleno de sus sentimientos que deseaba transmitir pero por culpa de la bruma de emociones que la invadían en ese momento era incapaz de expresar de otra manera que no fuera esa._

 _ **:::::::::::**_

 _Dos días después de la partida del príncipe Naruto y mientras pensaba una manera de confesar a su padre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su doncella, fue llamada a la sala de trono de donde salió corriendo mientras gran cantidad de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se encontraba abatida, no podía creer lo que su padre le habían comunicado, todo estaba listo para su matrimonia por lo que se llevaría a cabo se dentro de un mes. En un mes más se casaría con el príncipe Naruto, con el primo de su amor. La boda había sido adelantada a petición de los reyes del viento._

 _Corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo y el ostentoso vestido se lo permitían, chocando de vez en cuando con algunos muebles por culpa de su vista borrosa, buscando consuelo en una solamente persona. Al verla al final de uno de los pasillos, corrió aún más, soltando un gemido de dolor que atrajo la atención de la rubia, quien se sorprendió ante el repentino abrazo del que fue presa._

 _Ino estaba desconcertada, estaba realizando algunos deberes como era costumbre en su rutina cuando su princesa se abalanzo a ella llorando, la miro preocupada, ambas sobre el suelo debido a que la rubia perdió el equilibrio. Acaricio el cabello azulado intentando detener el llanto desconsolado de la chica en su regazo. La abrazo fuertemente como si temiera que desapareciera._

― _Princesa Hinata, ¿qué sucede? ―pregunto preocupada por ver al amor de su vida en aquel estado._

― _Ino… Ino… mi padre…―a causa del llanto― Él…_

― _¿Qué sucede con el rey? ¿Le sucedió algo? ―pregunto aún más angustiada, el gobernante era como un padre para ella también por lo que sería doloroso que le sucediera algo._

― _No… él… él…―se alejó lo suficiente para mirar a la rubia directamente a los ojos, necesitaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos como el cielo para tranquilizarse. Necesitaba saber que no estaba sola. Exhalo antes de hablar y poder darle aquella dolorosa noticia a su doncella― Ino, me casare dentro de un mes… mi padre y los reyes del viento adelantaron la boda._

 _Tal noticia cayó como balde de agua helada sobre Ino, congelándola en su lugar sin encontrarle sentido a que una boda que estaba programada para finales de año se adelantara más de 9 meses. Decir que se encontraba rota era poco, la mujer a la que amaba seria separada de su lado, el tiempo que pensó que tenía para encontrar una solución a la disolución del compromiso se había reducido de manera atroz. Si la noticia le hubiera sido dada antes de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lo hubiera aceptado pero ahora que comprendía la felicidad de saber que también era amada por su princesa, no quería soltarla, perderla para siempre._

― _¿Qué? ―pedía que aquello fuera una cruel broma de su amada._

― _Ino, ¿qué hacemos? ―sacudió a la chica debajo suyo― No quiero casarme. No ahora que sería feliz a tu lado._

― _Princesa Hinata…―ni ella misma podía encontrar una solución que no fuera la separación._

― _No me llames princesa, sabes que te amo. ―el llanto regreso._

― _Hinata… yo… realmente no sé qué hacer…―confeso, sus ojos azules se humedecieron por culpa de las lágrimas que habían sido liberadas a causa del dolor._

― _Ino, quiero al príncipe Naruto pero no lo amo como a ti. ―le recordó, sintiendo repentinamente que eran separadas por culpa de tal noticia― Estoy segura que él puede encontrar el amor en otra parte. No quiero encerrarlo en un matrimonio sin amor. ―volvió a abrazarla, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía a no hallar una solución._

 _Ninguna sabía qué hacer, todo había sido tan repentino. Se suponía que la boda se llevaría a cabo cuando el príncipe tomara la corona en su reino, lo cual pasaría cuando cumpliera los 20 años -a finales de año- pero ahora… Eran conscientes de que no existía una solución que no causara estragos políticos, sin embargo contaban con aquellos meses para buscar la que menos daños causara a sus reinos. Serian separadas. Se abrazaron más fuertemente ante la sola idea. Ahora que por fin habían pensado que podrían ser felices juntas, un problema superior a ellas se presentaba, atacándolas de manera directa, desconcertándolas._

 _Se mantuvieron en aquella posición durante un rato, desahogando el dolor que invadía su corazón. La primera en recuperarse un poco fue Ino, su fuerte personalidad no le permitía dejarse llevar por la devastación por mucho tiempo, era una chica que enfrentaba los problemas de frente. Siendo la mayor y la culpable de que su princesa se involucrara en una relación clandestina junto a ella, era su deber mantenerse firme, de encontrar una solución que le brindara la felicidad a su amada._

― _Hinata…―la alejo levemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos― Huyamos. ―una estúpida idea pero aquello era mejor que no intentar nada._

 _No quería ser separada de su felicidad y no quería que su princesa perdiera su brillo al unirse a un hombre que estaba segura no amaría. La princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida ante semejante propuesta, quiso decir algo pero nada salía de su boca, la idea de su doncella podría significar la muerte de ambas y el estallido de una guerra, era una proposición descabellada y lo sabía, pero la entendía. Claro que lo hacía, sonrió con calidez y plena confianza en la mujer que mantenía la llama de la determinación en su azulada mirada._

― _Huyamos, Ino. ―acepto en un susurro, acercándose al rostro contrario para besar con delicadeza a su pareja._

 _ **Nadie acierta a dar el grito y negar**_

 _ **La mentira del rumor oficial**_

 _ **De una historia que parece irreal**_

 _ **Sin causa alguna**_

 _ **Vaya historia que se vino a colar**_

 _ **En el seno de la vida social**_

 _ **Que la Noche sale con la Luna**_

 _Durante todo el camino de regreso a su reino el rubio noto el rostro serio de Sasuke pero no le dio importancia ya que no quería arruinar el buen humor y la felicidad que sentía ahora que su amada se había entregado a él y de que el rey del fuego perdonara su error. A su llegada fue recibido por sus amorosos padres, a quienes les confeso más tarde su desliz y lo determinado que estaba a hacerse responsable, los reyes del viento le riñeron pero al final le perdonaron. Los reyes del viento propusieron adelantar la unión a modo de redimir la falta, enviando un mensaje rápido a su homólogo del fuego, quien acepto más que de acuerdo. No había motivo para que los prometidos esperaran más ahora que habían intimado, la espera seria deshonrosa para su hija si se llegaba a saber lo sucedido. Fue de ese modo que Naruto olvido o al menos no dio importancia a que Sasuke se mostrara tan pensativo hasta pasada una semana._

 _El príncipe ya no aguantaba verlo constantemente con el ceño fruncido, pendiente de los sucesos en el país vecino por medio de sus subordinados, comenzaba a molestarle que los subalternos de su guardián los interrumpieran para susurrarle al azabache cosas que el desconocía, ya que Sasuke se negaba a decirle algo a pesar de preguntarle en ocasiones. Y la gota que derramo su paciencia fue el desayuno del sábado. Estaba irritado porque sus padres no le permitieran viajar al reino vecino a ver a su prometida debido a los asuntos de la boda, por lo que mínimo esperaba tener una mañana sin malos momentos, algo que no paso cuando, Suigetsu -el hombre de confianza del Uchiha- se acercó a su líder a susurrarle otro secreto._

 _Molesto, demando saber que tanto guardaba su guardián, quien se negó a contarle dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a obtener otra negativa por lo que le halo a una habitación privada, ordenándole a hablarle. Sin forma de negarse a una orden y a pesar de su deseo de no lastimar a su príncipe, Sasuke le contó lo sucedido una noche antes de su partida del reino del fuego, así como los rumores que se esparcieron durante esa semana como pólvora en el reino vecino._

 _Naruto escucho de parte de su guardián una revelación que no podía creer del todo, así como las habladurías de los pobladores sobre que su princesa mantenía una relación inmoral con su doncella. Al parecer algunos servidores del castillo las habían visto en momentos indecorosos. Dolido y sin poder creer del todo en tales habladurías, el príncipe ordeno preparar todo para su partida, iría directamente al reino del fuego a saber lo que sucedía._

 _Su llegada nocturna al castillo del fuego fue algo sorpresiva, más no inesperada para el rey, quien era consciente de que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los gobernantes del viento se enteraran de los rumores que corrían en su reino. El rey del fuego lo recibió en la sala del trono junto a sus consejeros, en donde le pidió que no creyera en semejante habladurías, ya que ni él mismo las creía._

― _Por favor, príncipe, es claro que son solo mentiras. ―hablaba de manera conciliadora uno de los consejeros, intentando hacer entrar en razón al joven― La princesa lo ama._

― _¡Claro que no! ¡Todo aquello es verdad y tengo testigos! ―exclamo Sasuke, molesto de que quisieran mentirle a su príncipe de manera tan descarada. Sus subordinados le habían entregado los nombres de las personas que habían visto a las inmorales, así como él mismo era testigo_

― _¡Quiero que Ino sea alejada de mi prometida, ya! ―exigió el rubio, sabiendo que Sasuke era testigo de lo sucedido antes, no le cabía duda de que era verdad._

― _Pero es su doncella. Su mejor amiga. ―intentaba ser comprensivo el rey, incapaz de que a quien consideraba una hija más fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad_

― _En verdad que todo son falsedades de personas que no quieren que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo. ―otro consejero se entrometió, el aceptar las peticiones del príncipe seria aceptar el hecho de que el pecado fue cometido― La princesa estuvo más que de acuerdo en adelantar la boda._

― _¿Porque no vamos a donde está la princesa y que nos lo diga en persona? ―propuso Sasuke, viendo a mal que la involucrada no se encontrara presente._

 _Tanto el rey como sus consejeros se miraron entre sí, no muy seguros de cómo proceder. Ni los mismos consejeros estaban seguros que fueran del todo infundados los rumores, pero el aceptarlos podría significar un problema con el reino del viento, que podría ofenderse._

― _De acuerdo. ―el rey acepto, confiado en que su querida hija y a quien consideraba otra hija no eran capaces de cometer tal pecado._

 _Confiaba en ambas mujeres, siendo obvio que solo se crearon esos rumores por su cercana amistad, ambas habían crecido como hermanas gemelas y muy pocas veces se separaban. El mismo gobernante guio a la multitud reunida hacia la habitación de la princesa, aun en contra de la negativa de sus consejeros. Los visitantes del reino del viento los seguían unos pasos atrás, con miradas serias y frías. A punto de tocar la puerta de la princesa Sasuke se los impedido, silenciando a todos con un gesto de mano ya que quería tomar por sorpresa a las chicas, quienes se habían escuchado hablando en el interior de la alcoba hasta antes de su llegada total._

― _¡Hinata! ―exclamo el rey, impactado por la escena que vio cuando el azabache abrió la puerta de manera rápida, sus amadas hijas besándose._

― _¡Papa! ―exclamo Hinata sorprendida y aterrada al ser descubierta a mitad de un beso con Ino._

 _Ino miro todo con pánico, las habían descubierto. Sus ojos azules se toparon con otro par, reconociendo al príncipe Naruto entre los hombres que entraron abruptamente a la alcoba de su amada, se estremeció ante la miraba llena de odio que le dirigía su familiar._

― _¡Serás maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi mujer?! ―exclamo Naruto furioso, acercándose a las chicas._

 _Hinata tembló de miedo ante el arranque de enojo del rubio, la doncella al ver el miedo de su amada la puso detrás de su cuerpo, mirando con odio a su primo, protegería a su princesa de quien fuera._

― _¿Cómo te atreves a traicionar nuestra confianza? ―la voz del rey se hizo presento, provocando escalofríos en todos._

― _Padre, te lo puedo expli..._

― _Cállate, me has defraudado. ―le miro severamente, dolido ante la falla de su hija y a quien recibió con amor en su casa― Estas desterrada, Ino. No quiero verte ante mí de nuevo._

― _¿Desterrada? ¿Solamente eso? ―exclamo Naruto ofendido, mirando al rey― ¡Esto merece la muerte!_

― _¡No! No pueden hacer eso. ―exclamo aterrada Hinata saliendo detrás de Ino, no podía permitirlo._

― _Agradece que todos estos años te tuvimos cariño, Ino. Y solo somos benevolentes por estos años de servicio. ―dijo el rey, aclarando sus motivos antes de que el príncipe volviera a demandar algo más, era incapaz de matar a la rubia a pesar de su traición― Príncipe Naruto, quiero que le quede claro que este es nuestro reino aun y usted no manda aquí, tampoco permitiremos que le haga daño a Ino._

― _Tienes que irte ahora Ino. ―le hablo uno de los consejeros, halando del brazo a la rubia._

― _Y tu Hinata, estarás encerrada en tu habitación hasta el día de la boda. ―el rey salió con todo el grupo detrás, escuchando las quejas y suplicas de su hija._

― ¿Onii-chan? ―llamo una de las jóvenes que escuchaban la historia del viajero, quien se había quedado mudo observando el castillo detrás de su audiencia― ¿Onii…?

― Perdón. ―el joven rubio salió de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que se había quedado callado repentinamente― ¿En que nos quedamos?

― ¿La princesa y el príncipe se casaron? / ¿Qué sucedió con la doncella? / ¿Fueron felices?

Él cuenta cuentos escucho las diferentes preguntas que realizaron los jóvenes que le escuchaban, no sabiendo cual responder primero. Se mordió el labio inferior al no sentirse seguro de contar el resto del relato, había comenzado solo como un capricho pero dependía de decir la verdad o no, el que su audiencia se diera cuenta que aquello no era una simple historia de fantasía, sino que vieran el trasfondo de la misma. Tomo aire, había comenzado algo y debía terminarlo de alguna manera.

― La princesa Luna lloro desconsoladamente durante las dos semanas faltantes para su boda, deteniéndose al aceptar su deber como heredera del reino. Acepto su destino como un pago al error que cometería por egoísmo al buscar su propia felicidad y olvidarse de su pueblo. ―retomo la historia, con verdadera convicción― El día de su boda se paró en el altar con una sonrisa, dispuesta a hacer feliz al hombre que estuvo a punto de traicionar. El príncipe sol se lamentó al ver la sonrisa falsa de su amada, jurándose a sí mismo convertirse en lo que le arrebato. Una vez unidos, tomaron el mando de sus reinos, volviéndolos uno solo. Gobernaron con sabiduría y justicia. Formaron una familia y fueron felices a su manera, ya que a pesar de que el ahora rey Sol amaba a su reina Luna, ella nunca pudo olvidar a su amada Noche. _Fin~_

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio ante tal desenlace, quejándose poco después, no satisfechos con el final. El joven viajero rio un poco al oírles, jugando con ellos antes de recoger sus cosas y por fin retirarse del lugar. Iría a buscar algo de comer y después a buscar un lugar donde acampar para dormir un poco antes de partir al siguiente poblado. Miro el castillo una vez más, hubiera deseado tener el valor de ir a ver a los viejos reyes que aun vivían ahí pero no sintiéndose digno de hacerlo.

No después de lo que hizo su madre y la mujer que esta amaba. Su inconclusa historia del " _sol, luna y noche_ " no era otra cosa, que el pasado de su madre, aquella mujer que no cumplió en realidad su deber y causo desgracia a los reinos, pero sobre todo, causo el dolor de sus abuelos.

 _ **Qué pasó, cómo fue**_

 _ **Un amor tan perfecto**_

 _ **La razón y la piel en conflicto directo**_

 _ **Tan sutil, tan actual**_

 _ **Tan oculto y discreto**_

 _ **Tan precoz, tan total**_

 _ **Tan prohibido y secreto**_

 _Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido aquella noche que fueron descubiertas, su padre había cumplido su orden de mantenerla encerrada. Su amada había sido alejada de ella y era consciente de lo que se hablaba fuera de las cuatro paredes que la protegían. El reino entero sabia del escándalo, escuchaba constantemente a los empleados pasar fuera de su puerta y comentar sobre su pecado. Apenas comía y se pasaba gran parte del día llorando, sintiendo malestares casi todas las mañanas._

― _Ino…―llamo a la nada, recostada en la ventana._

 _No tenía motivación para otra cosa, estaba sumergida en la tristeza al ser consciente que solo quedaba una semana para su boda. Ese día en especial había sido llamado un doctor a pedido de su padre, el cual se enteró que perdió el conocimiento durante un baño. Sabía que estaba débil, no necesitaba que aquel hombre de barba se lo dijera, sin embargo le sorprendió saber que no solo era eso, sino que esperaba un hijo del príncipe que no amaba, noticia que el rey del fuego parecía querer mantener en secreto del príncipe del viento hasta la boda, con la intención de al menos alegrar ese día._

 _Se sentía devastada y sola, anhelando la compañía de la única persona que podía entenderla en su totalidad. Por supuesto que amaría a su hijo pero eso no disminuía su deseo de estar al lado de otra persona diferente al padre de la criatura._

― _¿Princesa?_

 _Se reincorporo rápidamente al escuchar aquella dulce voz llamándola, pensando que comenzaba a alucinar. Levanto su mirar a la ventana de al lado, encontrándose con la persona que llamaba constantemente. Sonrió y lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al darse cuenta que aquello no era una ilusión producto de su mente. Era Ino. Su amada Ino estaba subiendo por la enredadera debajo de su balcón. Su amor había regresado a su lado._

 _Ino le regreso la sonrisa, subiendo lo que le faltaba para llegar al balcón de su amada. Ambas chicas se abrazaron una vez la rubia estuvo en la cima, sintiendo que su temor de no volverse a ver quedaba atrás. Ahora que se veían estaban ambas seguras que no querían alejarse de la otra, quieran permanecer juntas y harían todo lo posible para ello._

― _He regresado por usted, mi princesa. ―le dijo antes de darle un beso._

 _Una semana separadas les parecieron una eternidad, pero ahora que sentían los dulces labios ajenos podían olvidar su dolor. Sabían lo que querían. Se amaban y nadie las separaría. Huirían juntas a un lugar donde nunca las encontrarían._

 _ **Ella y él, un adiós que quedó en la memoria**_

 _ **Ella y ella son dos, y termina la historia**_

 _ **En ese día en que el Sol se murió de amargura**_

 _ **En una Noche de amor a la luz de la luna.**_

 _Con gran esfuerzo lograron escapar del castillo. Presurosas y temerosas de ser descubiertas y separadas de nuevo, no se dieron cuenta que la guardia de la puerta trasera del castillo había sido distraída por un joven rubio, que a pesar de que sentía su corazón romperse, ayudó al escape de su amada._

 _Cabalgaron durante varios días sin detenerse hasta llegar a las minas abandonadas cerca de unas montañas en los límites del reino, se mantendrían ocultas por al menos un tiempo, ya que debían huir los más lejos posible de ahí. Embargadas por cierto sentimiento de protección por al menos en ese momento, se dejaron guiar por sus sentimientos, uniéndose por primera vez en sus vidas._

 _Al día siguiente la joven despertó sola, y justo en el momento en que se levantaría a buscar a su pareja, esta entro con una canasta con comida y ropa diferente a la que acostumbraba vestir. Claramente baja en cálida, seguramente de algún aldeano. La tomo con una sonrisa cuando su pareja se disculpó por aquel hecho, desde el inicio sabía que su modo de vida cambiaría y era un precio que estaba dispuesta a aceptar._

 _La sonrisa de felicidad no se había borrado de su rostro, sintiéndose por primera vez libre en su joven vida, no debía preocuparse por sus deberes y su imagen ante personas ajenas que esperaban un comportamiento digno de alguien de su status._

 _Mientras Ino preparaba un modesto desayuno, ella había aprovechado para hojear el periódico que la rubia había comprado en una aldea cercana para estar informada sobre lo que se decía de ellas. Derramando lágrimas al leer la noticia que encabezaba el periódico._

— _Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Ino se acercó alarmada a su lado, preocupada por su estado. Temía que el bebé hubiera sufrido algún daño por todos los días que anduvieron a caballo. Por supuesto que le tomó por sorpresa la noticia, pero estaba dispuesta a ser parte de aquella etapa en la vida de su amada y más sabiendo que hubiera sido una faceta que ellas jamás podrían tener debido a su tipo de relación._

― _El príncipe sol murió... —susurro, sintiendo una parte de ella perderse por completo._

 _Nunca fue su deseo que alguien tan amado como aquel joven rubio tuviera un final tan injusto, sabiéndose en parte culpable de la desgracia. Ino tomo las hojas portadoras de tan mala noticia, leyendo que el príncipe había caído de su caballo cuando participaba en la búsqueda de la princesa que había sido raptada._

― _No es tu culpa...—intentaba consolarla, creyendo firmemente en ello, culpándose a sí misma de toda la desgracia._

 _Hinata lloro largo tiempo, limpiando la última lágrima derramada durante ese día, debía ser fuerte y no arrepentirse de sus decisiones. Enfrentó su mirada con la persona que más amaba en el mundo._

― _Vamos, al país del rayo. —tomo su mano con una sonrisa, ya habían decidido su destino, ahora solo les quedaba seguir adelante._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Yukihana:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, jamas pensé escribir yuri pero me gusta mucho esta canción y tenia que escribir un one-shot de la canción. __La pareja ino x hinata es la única que me convencía, nadie quedaba perfecta para Hinata._

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~_**


End file.
